1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to optical demonstration devices, apparatuses, and equipments, and more particularly to a demonstration stand for showing the benefits of polarized lenses to prospective customers interested in purchasing sunglasses.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Bentley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,394, discloses a system for demonstrating the effects of a polarized lens on reducing glare. The system includes a multi-layered light reflecting substrate having a visual indicia layer and a film layer which partially reflects single-axis polarized light and which partially transmits randomly polarized light. The film layer is disposed adjacent the visual indicia layer. The system also includes a polarized lens between the multi-layered light reflecting substrate and a viewer of the visual indicia. Included in the invention is a method of demonstrating the effects of a polarized lens on reducing glare in accordance with the system of the invention.
Porsbo, et al., U.S. D456,635, discloses an ornamental design for a demonstration and exhibition stand for a window product and marketing materials.
Holland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,583, discloses a stand for supporting display items of a flat plane type in a vertical position, and of the type having a ground engaging flat base plate a fixed vertical support member with a flat planar surface and an adjustable vertical support member which is L-shaped, has a flat planar surface and has a guide slot in its base portion, and is of sufficient height to prevent tipping of the display item. The guide slot is placed over a fixed guide pin and a fixed threaded guide pin in the base plate, allowing the adjustable vertical support member to be slidably moved in relationship to the fixed vertical support member such that a variable aperture is created between the two vertical supports, allowing flat display items of varying thickness to be placed between those supports. By tightening an adjustment knob down onto the threaded guide pin, the adjustable vertical support member may be temporarily fixed in position, trapping and securely holding the display item in a vertical position between the supports.
O'Neal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,114, discloses a supporting and security device for mounting an appliance on a support surface, or for hanging an appliance from a wall or ceiling. The device includes a base having upper and lower portions, and pads that adhere the sides of the appliance. Generally L-shaped side brackets are adjustably connected to the base by use of threaded fastener means. The appliance is placed on the base and clamped between the side brackets. The side brackets include a generally vertical portion for retaining the pads, and a generally horizontal portion for sliding within the base assembly.
Jones, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032, discloses a universal cup holder for use in vehicles comprising a base having a pair of fixed upright arms an adjustable unit shiftably carried by the base, the adjustable unit including a pair of upright arms which are shiftable toward and away from the fixed arms whereby to permit the creation of a cup receiving area of differing sizes within the confines of the arms with open spaces being between all of the arms for receiving the handle, if present, on the container positioned within the cup receiving area. Incremental shifting of the unit is permitted by a ratcheting pawl assembly which, once the cup receiving area has been defined may be locked by means to retain the area in its desired dimension.
Kinder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,216, discloses a holder for a container for drinks and the like characterized by an arcuate first end adapted to fit the intercrural region and terminating in a second squared-off end; having a sloping bottom and; being adapted to sit between the legs of a person in the seat of a car for facilitating setting a drink container into a holder and retrieving the drink container from the holder for drinking safely even if the person is driving the vehicle. The holder has a receptacle and is formed of an insulating material. Preferably, the receptacle has an upper portion that is larger in diameter than a bottom portion and both portions are substantially cylindrical such that either an inverted frusto-conical drink container, a drink can or a drink can with an insulating sleeve around it can be set into the receptacle.
The related art described above discloses holder and support devices used for various purposes. Of importance; Bentley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,394, discloses a system for demonstrating the effects of a polarized lens on reducing glare. However, the prior art fails to disclose a counter demonstrator that adjusts to the height of a customer so as to demonstrate the improved visibility of polarized lenses. The present disclosure distinguishes this and other benefits over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.